1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice coil motors (VCMs) and, particularly, to a lens module including a VCM.
2. Description of Related Art
Many lens modules include a lens, a VCM, and an image sensor module. The lens is movably received in the VCM. The VCM is positioned on the image sensor module and drives the lens to move relative to the image sensor module to focus or anti shake. The structure used for focusing is generally independent of the structure used for shaking correction, which resulted that the structure of the VCM is complex.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module, which can overcome the limitations described.